


White House ～爱的屋檐下～

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: Team SixTONES自主创业职场AU
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kouchi Yugo/Kyomoto Taiga
Kudos: 11





	White House ～爱的屋檐下～

并不是什么大白宫。只是位于热闹的原宿、神宫前闹中取静的小白屋。低调的三层独立建筑，向阳那一面不同楼层是几间办公室，背阴处则是彻底上下打通的巨型摄影棚。

上升期的杂志社条件艰苦，摄影棚使用期间员工们都自觉暂停在公共空间交谈，整个场面如同默剧。

联络员田中树一推开大门就看到摄影师松村北斗在偌大的空间里乘着自动升降装置飞快地上上下下，聚精会神地抓角度、测光，他心里一慌。

“你小心点！”上回忘记抓扶手不就差点掉下来。

上一秒还在凝神沉思的北斗抬起头，笑了笑，露出两边的虎牙。“被绑上了。”他指指自己腰间的安全带。

“是吗。今天拍谁？搞成这样？”

和风的深红配金。沙发。鱼缸。虎皮。活像高端CLUB要开张。

“足球选手。”松村北斗勾起嘴角。

......不愧是当下话题度超高的前卫摄影师。我要是能猜着，我田中树也干这行了。

“要咖啡吗？”“泡茶了。”“客人呢？”“不知道呢。”

......呵呵我为什么要问他。

挫败一秒后田中树突然想起了什么，看看三楼深处的办公室，好像有人，又好像没有。

“杰西在吗？”

这回松村北斗干脆假装没听到。

此时三楼深处那件办公室的门突然开了，京本大我从里面走了出来，回到隔壁自己的那间，又关上了门。

田中树噗嗤一笑，行吧，明白了。

等他带着咖啡店的小弟和整楼人的咖啡再次回来的时候，今天的两位被采访者兼被写体已经到了。小白屋恢复了热闹，大家齐心协力营造出让他们迅速融入的好客气氛。

“高地桑！森本桑！”田中树一坐下就开始抒发自己对本国足球的支持和两位选手的喜爱。

很快森本慎太郎就被夸得有些不好意思了，高地优吾却只是安静地流露着春风般和煦的微笑。

“给大家介绍一下，今天的摄影师。”

“我是松村北斗。”软软的黑发垂在耳边，身披黑色人造毛外套，迷离好像没睡醒的眼神，明明是男人却飘浮着绝世名伶般的气氛。

森本慎太郎暗自感叹，媒体圈人设之复杂，果然不是我这种单纯的体育人可以理解的。

“今天希望拍摄一些能够展现两位男性魅力的照片。”

“男性魅力？我身上可能没有那种东西呢。”高地优吾笑着摸摸鼻子。

“请相信我，我会展现出您身上的这一面。”松村北斗对于自己的摄影师直觉一向都非常自信。

正式开始的时候几乎所有员工都跑来围观。在松村北斗的建议下，两位炙手可热的足球选手穿上了黑色衬衣，一位胸口微敞露出锁骨，一位则展现了腹肌。在女性员工的惊叹声中，有些生涩地开始了拍摄。

“等一下！”清亮的声音从高处传来。“这期的主题，不是...这样吧。”京本大我突然出现在三楼办公室门口，扬了扬手里的一叠样稿。

“改了。”北斗忙着按快门，头也不抬。见到被写体之后产生的拍摄直觉往往才是最准确的，临时改变拍摄手法虽然和社内流程有些冲突，却也早就数次被证明是值得的。

“我不同意。”这一次，视觉总监京本大我却毫不退让。

“访谈问题里本来就有私人生活和个性方面的内容，文章主题不用改变，排版我也会调整好，对别人没有影响吧？”北斗挑眉。

“不......不是这个问题。”京本大我本来也不是很擅长辩论，今天却格外地语无伦次。

“那是什么问题？”

一触即发之际，三楼最深处那扇办公室的门打开了。

肩披灰色西装的路易斯杰西双手抱胸走了出来，只见他缓缓扫视了一圈，又突然走向京本大我，抓起了他的手腕。“果咩，各位继续，大我借我一下。”

谁也无法体会这一秒松村北斗内心的动摇。可是他低头深吸一口气又迅速地抬起头。“那么，高地桑我们继续吧。”

有什么比做好自己的工作更重要呢。

“不好意思，松村桑，果然我还是不太习惯。”高地优吾笑着指指胸前敞开的扣子。

“是吗，那么，您先休息一下？我调整好构思，我们再开始。”

北斗的头脑飞速运转，眼前这个人，嗯，或许也很适合用折扇来表现那种宁静悠然的气质......

“好，请问洗手间在哪里？”

杰西把大我拉回自己的办公室，关上了门。“虽然他是任性了一点......”

京本大我不发一语，脸色苍白地咬着嘴唇。

面对这个明明是弟弟一样的存在却比自己高很多的上司，有些事，依然很难说出口。

“北斗还被蒙在鼓里呢。”根本是最无辜的一个。

“你呢，你又知道什么。”

“我可是被瞪了喔。”

“......北斗吗？”

杰西摇了摇头，狡黠地笑起来。“高地桑。”

说瞪似乎有些夸大其词，但从那毫不回避的视线中，杰西还是感到了些许审视意味。

“刚才还不能肯定，所以，稍微试探了一下呢...”杰西重新做了一遍握住他的手腕的动作。

京本大我仿佛突然变成了一只受到重大惊吓的猫。

“刚才，刚才这么做了嘛！！”完了完了完了......这下他完了。

“被当成女孩子来追求，扮成女孩子去约会却被识破，明明很喜欢对方，交往之后却只能当地下恋人的那个对象，就是高地桑吧。”

运动员的身份让一切都变得困难，团队合作所需要的信任，似乎很轻易就能被摧毁。

京本大我点了点头。“是我，决定不要公开的。”他忍不住补充。爱都爱了，又怎么会不为对方着想。

“但还是不想喜欢的人被别人觊觎，不想他被问喜欢什么样的女性，没有立场去阻止，所以很难受，对吗？”

被说中心事的京本大我像受伤的小动物那样又一次睁开水汪汪的眼睛看着杰西的时候，杰西忍不住摸了摸他的头。

“但是就算这样...”“我知道。知道了啦。”对毫不知情的松村北斗而言，那些只是会令他和合作对象产生信任问题的过分干涉。

“我会道歉的。”“那就拜托了。对了，先去洗个脸吧。”委屈得眼泪都要留出来了还倔强承担责任的样子，要是被无知群众看见了，还以为他路易斯杰西职权霸凌呢。

京本大我关上身后的门，低着头走向洗手间。洗完脸抬起头，却看到镜子里多了一个人，一脸歉意，温柔地望着自己。

“抱歉。全都是我的错。”

“......为什么在这里？”

“为了帮你捡乱扔的毛巾啊。”高地优吾笑着刮了他的鼻子一下。

“我们这里连擦手纸都没有好吗。”

“是吗，那更要监督你好好把手吹干，免得乱甩又把镜子弄脏。”

轻轻地抓起，连人带手挪到吹风机面前。

“干了！我是不是很乖！”眼睛忽闪忽闪地秀出修长白皙的小手正反面。乖小孩或许可以拥有一个奖励的亲亲吗...

“是。不过呢，刚才很不乖喔。晚上回去要好好地惩罚才可以。”亲吻和暗示的啃噬落在软嫩的耳际。

“京本君你回来啦！你的拿铁放桌上了！咦，京本君你的脸为什么这么红......”

一场小风波之后，拍摄终于完成，田中树送走了客人。松村北斗松了一口气，把片子交给助理拿去排版之后发现没有人帮忙自己根本没有办法从升降机上下来，一直紧绷的弦，像是突然断了。

北斗不知道他到底算什么。

路易斯杰西，这个人给了他最完美的工作空间，给了他足够多的关心，给了他无数个愉快的假期和热情的夜晚。

可是这一切都在黑暗中行走着，没有人知道，没有人见证。

有的时候他觉得，也许对方还同时拥有着其他像他这样的人吧。

比如同样在三楼离他最近的那个人，比如一切事情都最令他信赖的那个总是在跑来跑去的人，甚至也许是某天突然走进这间摄影棚的人......毕竟属于他们最初的开始也很突然不是吗。

他变得越来越黏他，内心的欲望像是不能被填满一样，永远都在渴望更多只属于他们两个人的时间。

可是对方呢？那个把他绑在这里的人，此刻也许正在三楼那件房门紧闭的办公室里埋头工作，甚至会忘记要把他放下来......

“还在思考什么？”

杰西在不远处，按下了升降机的开关，笑嘻嘻地看着松村北斗从高处缓慢地降落到他面前。

北斗茫然地看看他，又看看楼上，再看看他。不是......幻觉？他笑了。露出尖尖的虎牙。

杰西也不由自主地跟着展颜。

“......什么时候下楼的？”“一直都在，是你太专心了。”“放我下来。”“先听我说。”

松村北斗有些疑惑地望着杰西。

“刚才的高地优吾选手，是大我的男朋友。”

松村北斗眨了眨眼睛。两秒之后......“蛤？？？！！！”

杰西没有说下去，默默等待着北斗的眼珠转来转去，把一切都整理清楚。

“所以才...！”破案了。呜呜呜，他好无辜。

杰西看着瞪大眼睛到一脸委屈的北斗，点点头。

“那样的话，确实是很难说出口呢，毕竟是公众人物，果然还是有为难的地方，京本也不容易。”滔滔不绝完全站在对方角度思考，明明那么爱装酷，却又这样热情体贴。

“是啊是啊。”杰西配合地一起进入了邻居家长辈模式。

“嗯。”“嗯。”......放我下来。”“我还没讲完。”

松村北斗再一次狐疑地看着他。

“但是，我们没有不能公开的理由吧。”

“诶？......诶？！”北斗脸上突然被惊喜击中的表情让杰西有些后悔为什么没有早点想到。

原来他真的在乎。

也许没有人会不在乎吧。能不能成为对方众人皆知的唯一，会不会有承诺、未来和祝福。

或许，偶尔逃避慌乱的眼神，某次一抱住他就怎样也不肯放开的任性，全都只是因为他的不安。

这么看来真正傻的是自己才对。居然让他不安了那么久。

幸好，再也不会了。

路易斯杰西伸手开始解北斗腰上五花大绑的安全带，突然又想起了什么，对北斗耳语着......

“有绳子就会变抖S？！呀，真是人不可貌相啊！！”

“要不要试试看？我也可以很S哦。”杰西挥挥手里的带子，暗示地眨眼。

“滚啦！！”“下来吧。”“站太久......腿麻。”

总裁思考了半秒之后，亲自把小男友抱了下来。

“你在干嘛，干嘛！！”

“我在公开我们的关系唉。这样不就什么都不用说了。”

三层楼的办公室全都看得到这个摄影棚，就问你C位come out够不够酷？

“不不你冷静点......唔！”“唔-3-”


End file.
